Unter der Schneedecke
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie hatten einmal miteinander geschlafen, bevor er verschwand und ihr altes Leben mit sich nahm. Cal/Gillian, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL: **Unter der Schneedecke**  
>GENRE:<strong> Drama/Angst**  
>CHARAKTERE: <strong>Cal, Gillian, Ben**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Cal/Gillian**  
>RATING: <strong>PG-13**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 2.200**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: <strong>Sie hatten einmal miteinander geschlafen, bevor er verschwand und ihr altes Leben mit sich nahm.

* * *

><p>Sie hatten einmal miteinander geschlafen, bevor er verschwand und ihr altes Leben mit sich nahm. Einmal, an einem einsamen Abend, der der Versuchung und all den klaren, nüchternen Gedanken, die sie sonst davon abhielten, nicht standgehalten hatte.<p>

Es war gut und dann auch irgendwie nicht, weil es wehtat, danach nicht zu wissen, woran man wirklich war und wie es weitergehen würde. Sie wusste es nicht, er wusste es nicht und so erwähnten sie es nicht mehr, bis sie beide anfingen zu zweifeln, ob es überhaupt passiert war.

Doch in Momenten, in denen sie die Berührung seiner wissenden Finger vermisste und er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie sich so nah wie nur irgendwie möglich waren, konnten sie sich dessen nicht sicherer sein.

Beide von ihnen dachten, dass sie das, was sie hatten, wahrscheinlich für immer zerstört hatten, aber keiner sagte es laut.

* * *

><p>Die Wochen vergingen und der Schmerz wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt von neuen Fällen und verblassenden Erinnerungen. Alles fand zurück zu einer angespannten Normalität.<p>

Es gab Tage da lachten sie wieder miteinander und machten sich über dreiste Lügner lustig. Es gab ein wenig des vertrauten Neckens. Er benutzte wieder Kosenamen und sie brachte ihm wieder Kaffee, wenn er so aussah, als könnte er einen gebrauchen. Eines Abends teilten sie sich das gelieferte chinesische Essen aus Pappboxen und sprachen ein bisschen über ihr Leben.

Es ließ sie glauben, dass vielleicht doch nicht alles verloren war.

* * *

><p>Und dann kam der Tag, an dem er morgens nicht ins Büro kam. Auch nachmittags nicht und auch nicht abends. Keiner erreichte ihn, keiner wusste, wo er war. Es gab keine Hinweise und keine bösen Ahnungen.<p>

Sie telefonierte den ganzen Tag—mit der Polizei, Ben, dem FBI, Zoe, all seinen Bekannten, die ihr irgendwie in den Sinn kamen, und Krankenhäusern in einem Umkreis von mindestens 100 Kilometern.

Ganz am Anfang dachte sie noch, dass es womöglich etwas mit ihr zu tun haben könnte, nachdem sie am Tag zuvor endlich genug Mut aufgebracht hatte, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht darüber reden könnten. Er hatte ja gesagt und sich dann doch entschuldigt, um den Abend mit Emily zu verbringen.

Er hatte ihr einen unverfänglichen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, als er das Büro verließ, und das war die letzte Berührung, die es gab.

* * *

><p>An Tag zwei wurde es schlimmer, weil es einfach so gar keine Spur gab, seitdem er in sein Auto gestiegen war, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Alle versuchten sie zu beruhigen, doch sie sah die Panik auch in den Augen von Reynolds, Torres und Loker.<p>

Am Nachmittag nahm sie sich eine kurze Auszeit und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Büro ab, um auf dem Sofa ein paar Tränen zu vergießen. Als sie später versuchte, die geschwollenen Augen mit Makeup zu kaschieren, sah sie minutenlang in den Spiegel und dachte wieder an jenen Abend zurück.

Ihr wurde zum ersten Mal klar, dass sie sich nicht wünschte, dass es nie geschehen wäre, sondern dass sie sich wünschte, dass es wieder passiert wäre. Unter anderen Umständen und mit neuen Regeln, aber wieder.

* * *

><p>Die Tage danach bestanden aus verzweifelter Suche, schwindender Hoffnung und nicht enden wollenden Gesprächen mit Polizei und FBI. Sie fragten sie aberwitzige Sachen. Immer wieder, ob er irgendwelche Feinde hatte und irgendwann lachte sie nur noch bitter und fragte, wo genau sie bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage anfangen sollte.<p>

Sie musste die vergangenen Wochen in jeder winzigen Einzelheit rekonstruieren und doch stach nichts heraus, was sie irgendwie anders als die Jahre und Fälle zuvor erscheinen ließ. Außer dieser einen Sache vielleicht, aber das erwähnte sie nicht. Das versuchte sie in ihrem Herzen zu behalten.

* * *

><p>Sie schlief in seinem Büro, weil sein immer noch in der Luft liegender Geruch sie mehr tröstete als die Einsamkeit ihrer eigenen vier Wände. Ben kam spätabends vorbei und sah sie auf dem Sofa, eingehüllt in eine Decke, doch sie bat ihn zu gehen und es nicht weiter zu erwähnen.<p>

Sie glaubte, dass er trotzdem irgendwo in den Büroräumen blieb, um sie in Sicherheit zu wähnen, und zumindest das war in Ordnung.

* * *

><p>Irgendwo gar nicht so weit von ihr entfernt, wachte er aus einem Traum auf und spürte, wie die Trauer seinen Körper schüttelte. Er versuchte, irgendetwas in der totalen Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch seine Augen scheiterten.<p>

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Arm gebrochen war und er außerdem eine hässliche Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Und während er überlegte, was sie womöglich noch alles mit ihm anstellen könnten, wurde ihm klar, dass der Schlafentzug weniger grausam war als die Möglichkeit wieder träumen zu können.

* * *

><p>Es vergingen dreizehn Tage voller Schmerz auf beiden Seiten.<p>

* * *

><p>Ihr Telefon klingelte inzwischen so oft, dass sie nicht einmal mehr daran dachte, dass es vielleicht Cal sein könnte. Man konnte meinen, sie hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, doch es war wohl eher die Tatsache, dass ihr Kopf vollgestopft war und keinen Platz mehr für Gedanken wie diese bot.<p>

Erst als sie sah, dass die Nummer unbekannt war, dass es recht spät am Abend war und sie keine Anrufe mehr erwartete, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie den Anruf annahm.

"Weißt du noch, das grüne Kleid", begann er völlig unverhofft und ihr Herz setzte so viele Schläge aus, dass sie glaubte sterben zu müssen. "Das, was du auf der Party im letzten Jahr anhattest? Du sahst umwerfend aus."

Es war ein Code. Sie hatten einige dieser Codes, auch wenn es selten dazu gekommen war, dass sie sie tatsächlich benutzt hatten.

Und jener Code—_das grüne Kleid_—war der gravierendste. Er stand dafür, dass er dem Tod nahe war und es nichts gab, was sie oder irgendein anderer noch tun konnten. Es war das Ende, ein letztes Zeichen sozusagen.

"Nein, nein", stammelte sie hilflos und dem Zusammenbruch nahe. "Ich habe das Kleid gehasst. Ich habe es gehasst!" Es war die aussichtslose Hoffnung, dass er das Gesagte wieder zurücknehmen würde.

Doch er tat es nicht. "Ich liebe dich", sagte er stattdessen. Es war kein Code.

Dann wurde das Telefonat beendet und ihr beider Leben irgendwie ebenfalls.

* * *

><p>Das FBI konnte den Anruf zurückverfolgen, doch es war ein Rennen gegen die Zeit. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er einmal falsch lag und den Code benutzt hatte, für den es noch nicht an der Zeit war, doch sie war auch Realistin und wusste, dass er seine Situation am besten einschätzen konnte.<p>

Sie fragte sich, warum sie ihn haben anrufen lassen. Vielleicht, um ihn noch mehr zu quälen, weil emotionale Qualen schlimmer sind als körperliche. Ben murmelte irgendetwas von Untergrundorganisationen, von verfluchten Terroristen und Cals Leichtsinnigkeit, doch sie verstand nicht und wollte nicht verstehen, solange sich seine Liebesbekundung in ihrem Kopf noch wiederholte.

Es war eine Art Trance, in der sie sich befand, und sie wartete auf den großen Knall.

* * *

><p>Der Knall kam.<p>

Sie schickten Reynolds vor, weil sie glaubten, er könnte sie besser auffangen.

Niemand hätte sie auffangen können.

Nicht, wenn es darum ging zu hören, dass der Zugriff schiefgegangen war.

* * *

><p>Erst später erzählten sie ihr ein bisschen mehr.<p>

* * *

><p>Sie stand vor dem Grabstein mit seinem Namen und all das war so surreal. Sie hatte schon lange die letzte Träne geweint und fühlte sich jetzt einfach nur noch leer. Sie hielt sich an den Gedanken an ihre gemeinsamen letzten Wochen fest und an dem <em>'Ich liebe dich'<em>, das zusehends verblasste.

Ein paar Mal war sie inzwischen hier hergekommen, doch sie hätte genauso gut vor seinem leeren Schreibtisch stehen können. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht zu begreifen und war ratlos, wenn es darum ging, wie es weitergehen sollte. Im Moment gab es keine Zukunft.

Komischerweise war sie nicht überrascht, als sie ihn neben sich spürte. Ein wenig erschrocken vielleicht, aber nicht überrascht. Sie kannte ihn immer noch so gut wie kaum jemand sonst.

"Das ist furchtbar gefährlich", sagte sie nur und hielt ihre Augen weiter auf den Grabstein gerichtet. Es war fast schon mehr als surreal. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie erkennen, dass er eine graue Jacke trug, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte.

"Ich weiß, aber ich musste dich sehen."

Sie wusste, dass es kein Halten mehr gab, wenn sie ihn ansehen würde, also tat sie es nicht. Abgesehen davon hatte sie jedoch keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich nicht leer und dann irgendwie doch.

Er wartete einen Moment ab, bevor er sprach und als er sprach, war es mehr ein Flehen als alles andere. "Sie würden dich ebenfalls decken und in das Programm aufnehmen. Ich habe gefragt."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, Cal."

"Ich will nicht alleine sein", sagte er traurig.

Es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um schwach zu sein. Es war der Zeitpunkt, um das Beste aus dem zu machen, was noch übrig war. "Du wirst ein paar neue Leute finden, wo immer du auch hingehst."

"Aber ich werde nicht dich finden."

Sie hörte, wie sehr er es wollte, doch sie konnte es ihm im Moment nicht geben. "Was ist mit Emily?"

"Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass wir uns ab und an sehen können. Sie soll ihr Leben weiterleben."

Sie schob die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, doch es gab einfach keine Lösung, kein Richtig, kein Falsch. Alles war mit Verlusten verbunden. "Nichts mehr würde je so sein wie zuvor", erklärte sie und die Worte machten sie noch trauriger.

"Hier doch auch nicht, oder?" Für einen Moment wollte er näherkommen und schaffte es dann doch nicht. Niedergeschlagen sah er hinab auf seine Füße, bekleidet mit Schuhen, die nicht seine waren. Nichts würde je wieder seins sein. "Ich weiß, es ist beschissen."

"Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Die Frage traf ihn so unvermittelt, wie sie sie selbst traf.

"Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts gefühlt habe. Heißt es überhaupt nicht." Seine Stimme wurde am Ende immer leiser. Er wünschte sich so sehr, er könnte seine Gefühle in eine Berührung packen und sie spüren lassen, doch es war zu gefährlich und er hatte das FBI mit seiner Bitte, hier überhaupt herkommen zu dürfen, schon genug strapaziert.

"Ich auch nicht", fügte sie verhalten hinzu und verstand, wie verloren sie beide in vielerlei Hinsicht waren.

"Sie werden mich morgen Nachmittag in den Flieger setzen. Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, ruf Agent Sunderland an und danke ihm noch einmal für all seine Hilfe. Er wird sich um alles andere kümmern."

"Okay", hauchte sie in die eisige Luft, doch nichts war okay.

"Es tut mir so leid, Schatz."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Keiner hatte das gewollt, außer vielleicht ein paar Kriminellen, die ihn leiden sehen wollten, weil er vor Jahren diese oder jene Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die ihre Machenschaften beeinflusst hat.

Noch lange stand er da und hatte sich doch schon weit, weit entfernt, während sie sich so sehr anstrengte nicht zu weinen, bis ihr Kopf zu explodieren drohte.

"Ich muss gehen", sagte er kaum hörbar und trat einen ersten Schritt zurück. "Ich muss gehen."

"Ja." Nichts weiter, nur ein Ja.

Seine Schritte wurden vom Schnee gedämpft, doch als er zögerte und sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte, schien die Welt stehengeblieben zu sein. "Oh, und das _'Ich liebe dich'_, das habe ich so gemeint."

Er dachte daran, dass er sie womöglich ohne letzte Berührung zurückließ und es brach sein Herz in winzig kleine Stückchen, wie die Eiskristalle, die auf den Blättern der Bäume lagen, nur ganz und gar nicht so schön. Aber er musste weitergehen, auch wenn es mehr wehtat als jede Qual, die er in dunklen Verließen erlitten hatte.

Während er sich Meter um Meter, Meile um Meile von ihr entfernte, betrachtete sie noch lange den sanft rieselnden Schnee, der sich wie eine Decke über das Grab und ihr altes Leben legte.

* * *

><p>"Agent Sunderland? Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken für alles, was sie getan haben." Ihre Stimme zitterte.<p>

* * *

><p>Sie sagten ihm nichts bis zu dem Moment, wo sie vor ihm stand und er es mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Womöglich hätte er alles andere ohnehin nicht geglaubt.<p>

Er nahm ihre Hand, als ihr bereits die erste Träne übers Gesicht lief, und fragte, ob sie fünf Minuten für sich haben könnten, abseits von der ständigen Beobachtung, die er inzwischen schon gewöhnt war.

Al sich die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum schloss und sie allein waren, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und nahm sie in die Arme. Die fünf Minuten vergingen, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte, doch es brauchte kein einziges Wort, um trotzdem zu kommunizieren.

* * *

><p>Auf dem Flug gen Westen, irgendwohin, wo es noch kälter war als in Washington, versuchten sie sich an den Klang ihrer neuen Namen zu gewöhnen. Sie würde müde, als sie sie wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durchging und schlief schließlich an seiner Schulter ein.<p>

Er dachte an eine mögliche Zukunft und konnte doch nur den blauen Himmel sehen, der hier oben darüber hinwegtäuschte, dass unten am Boden der Regen übers Land zog. Er dachte an Emily, an Zoe, an die Lightman Group und seine Wissenschaft. All die Jahre, all die Vergangenheit.

Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es war, außer ihnen beiden und dem, was sie hatten.

**ENDE**


End file.
